


You are on the floor crying.

by SillySunflower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Dom dynamics, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Will, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Forgive Me, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self Care, Submissive Reader, complete self-indulgence, depressive episodes, submissive Hannibal if you squint, this is my coping mechanism and i want it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySunflower/pseuds/SillySunflower
Summary: "You are on the floor crying,/ And you have been on the floor crying for days./ And that is you being brave./ That is you getting through it/ as best you know how./ No one else can decide/ What your tough looks like." -Clementine von Radics.Reader is having a depressive episode, and after not reaching out to her Dom's in so many days, they show up to her home to check on her and find her in a disastrous state. Cue Daddy modes taking over. Bubble baths and soup and snuggles.Please read the tags. If its not your thing, that's fine. No issue with me. But Author is *coping* with some shit and just trying to process.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	You are on the floor crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this with "Back Home" by Moux playing, if you want some mood music.  
> Enjoy my maladaptive daydream fantasy land.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _ The gentle raps at the door disturb her from her restlessness. She’s been laying on the floor in front of the couch for who knows how long. It could have been hours, maybe a day or something like that. Who knows. Not her. 

She thinks about standing up. She tries to get her legs to move. She can’t. The disconnect between her brain and her legs is angering. Tears instantly well up at the corner of her eyes and she’s curling into a ball.  _ That _ didn’t have a disconnect, she bitterly acknowledged. Who the hell is at her door?

Before she could deduce whom it could be, she heard the screen door cry and the wood planks under the front door creek as footsteps entered the parlor. She opened her bleary eyes to see…

_ Dammit. _

“Oh, no…” She croaked and the sob tore from her throat once more. Burying her eyes in the heels of her hands, she shook and shook with all her might, biting a dip deep into her lower lip.

Hannibal and Will rushed to her, kneeling next to her. 

“There, there, sweet girl,” Hannibal cooed as he stroked his hand over her oily hair. His hypersensitive nose picked up the poor hygiene first thing when he knelt down. She likely hadn’t changed her clothes all this time either. 

“Why didn’t you call us?” Will asked, almost sounding hurt. His hand rested on her ankle and he rubbed circles around the bone. She felt colder than usual. Her sobs reignited from the guilt of the worry she must have caused them. 

“Why are you here?” She choked out in response. She didn’t want to turn them away, but she didn’t want them to see her like this. 

“Little girl,” Hannibal whispered sternly but gently. “Sit up for me.” She shook her head and buried her face in the crook of her elbow. He took her by her upper arm and pulled her upright; she kept her head down. 

“Why?” She asked again. “This is stupid, just go away!” The pain was palpable in her sob. Hannibal and Will moved to either side and wrapped their arms around her skinny frame.

“You haven’t been eating,” Will noted with thick worry. She shook her head again, much more hesitantly.

“I can’t keep it down, it’s too much. I can’t help it, I’m sorry.” She finally looked up and stared straight ahead at the wall. Her eyes were empty, cold and full of pain. Something triggered an episode and without a safety plan she was floundering. But luckily, her boys were there to scoop her back up.

“Let’s go, little girl.” Hannibal stands, bringing her up by her elbows and they make a beeline for the bathroom. The floor is covered in stale clothes and it smells like something died, but Hannibal wasted no time in filling up the tub and pouring in some bubble bath he’d brought of his own, suspecting he’d need it. Lavender and Vanilla, her favorite. 

“Sir…” She whispered, her throat raw from all the crying she’d dealt with for days.

“Yes, my little one?” He began pulling up the hem of her shirt and paused when he saw the damage she’d done. Her ribs protrude and disappear with each shallow breath. She made a move to bring her arms down and cover herself but he brought her shirt up all the way instead and forced her to lift her arms all the way or be tangled in her sleeves. Will peeked through the crevice in the cracked door and saw the frailness her clothes disguised once her shorts came off all the way. He sucked in a large breath and tears threatened to fall immediately. This girl, so hurt. And he had no idea.

Hannibal felt the hot water run between his fingers before taking her hand and helping her step into the water. A small moan escapes between clenched teeth as she sinks down beneath the bubbles. When picking her house when she first moved to Baltimore, she chose one with a massive bathtub. Hannibal removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves before kneeling to rest beside the tub. 

“However long you need, we will be here.” Her head had lulled back against the wall, a confused tension twisting her brow. 

“What…” She coughed violently. “What do you mean?”

“You and I can stay in the bath as long as you need. Daddy and I can stay as long as you need us or want us to. You can even come stay with us until you feel like yourself again. It’s okay.” The gears in his brain were turning as he made the arrangements to move her in with him immediately. He had the room, he had the means, and it was in their plans anyways. Now it was just a matter of speeding things up. 

Another wave of sadness and guilt overtook her. “I know… I just feel like it’d be better if… If I wasn’t bothering you two.” He smiled a sad smile and took the rag from the rack next to her head. Wetting it thoroughly, he tilted her head back.

“Oh, my little girl, you are not bothering me at all. I do this for you on all your happy days, and every single dark one. This is no bother. This,” he raised the wet rag to her hair and kissed her forehead that tilts back. “This is an honor. Every time.” They do this in silence for many more moments as delightful smells fill the room. By the time the bath is over, she’s nauseous from the mix of not eating, the hot bath, and the rich aromas flooding her house. But Hannibal helps her shuffle in her robe to the next room to get dressed in clean clothes. He tries not to judge the even more disastrous state of her bedroom. Clothes everywhere, the sheets peeled off and kicked to the end of the bed. Empty cups stacked high on the bedside table and a pile of books next to her pillow. Poetry. Sad artists. But one particular book struck his attention. Sitting her on the edge of the bed while she towel dried her hair, he pulled out a book and flipped to the page he was looking for.

_ "You are on the floor crying, _

_ And you have been on the floor crying for days. _

_ And that is you being brave. _

_ That is you getting through it as best you know how. _

_ No one else can decide what your tough looks like." -Clementine von Radics. _

When he finished reading the excerpt, Will walked in with tears on his cheeks and a tray under his arm.

“I, uhm, made some soup. It’s ready when you two are. Should I… bring it here? Where do you want to be, little one?” He stood up a little taller, made himself a little braver. But she couldn’t hold onto her bravery any longer. She moved from Hannibal’s side and dove into Will’s chest, practically collapsing from moving too fast.

“Oh, Daddy!” she sobbed. She never meant for it to get so out of control. It was one bad day, and then two, and then a week went by and she hadn’t even gotten out of bed. She tried going to work, or walking around the block, or doing anything, but it was all just too much.

“I understand, I know, I know.” He set the tray to balance by his feet and wrapped her up in his arms, pressing light kisses to her forehead and temples. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.” He sat her back down next to Hannibal, using their sign language to direct Hannibal to comfort her. He pulled out sweatpants and a clean shirt, one of his that she must have stolen. Not that he minded. Anything for his girl to be comfortable. He knelt at her feet and slid the sweats up her legs. Hannibal lifted her up enough that Will could get the pants over his bottom to rest softly at her hips, and then stood to get her shirt on.

“Hands up, pup!” He exaggerated the excitement, but it was worth it to see the glimpse of a smile that popped up on her lips. She lifted her arms and he slid the baggy shirt onto her. “That’s my good girl.” He pressed a big kiss to the top of her head and stroked long pets from crown to shoulders. 

Time found them moved to the now tidied up living room, the trio of lovers spaced around the coffee table, kneeling on pillows and blankets. 

“Okay, we’re going to draft up a safety plan. Something for you to hold on to and refer back to when you’re in a crisis. Understand?” Hannibal moves a piece of paper and a stack of pens to the center of attention. She nods. “Use your words, young lady.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Better,” he praises. They sit like that for another half hour, going through the worksheet Hannibal brought. She doodled in the corners of the pages once they were done with the hardest parts, and Will suggested they put on a comfort show to unwind to. He brought out her coloring books and markers and made a note to interact with her, bringing her down into her smaller headspace. Will was better at the coddling, while Hannibal was the enforcer. Their balance brought her everything she could ever ask for and more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily influenced by the Dynamics I have with my own Dominants. I have a Caregiver and an Enforcer. They are my Will and my Hannibal and they approve this message lmao


End file.
